minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTubers
Overview The ROBLOX community is large and Berezaa has adopted many platforms in 2016 nd 2017 for Berezaa Games fans to interact on including Discord, Berezaa Games Forums, Twitch, and many more places! The Miner's Haven was first being worked on by a few users but later got a great amount of recognition by the Berezaa Games community if not the whole ROBLOX community. The Miner's Haven Wikia is a great place to learn about Miner's Haven equipped with in-depth information about items, game mechanics, and even codes! Most of the content on the Miner's Haven Wikia is written but its hard to explain setups or some people need visuals to help them learn about the game. YouTubers do a great job of curating Miner's Haven content that's engaging and informative. There are countless YouTubers who cover content on Miner's Haven and here are is a list of YouTubers who make exceptionally great videos on Miner's Haven: 10k or less Subscribers * FTWImCody - FTWImCody was originally a Miner's Haven gameplay youtuber based on item reviews and an entire series starting from Life 1. He eventually took a break from making Miner's Haven videos due to being busy with school. * O u t O f O r d e r F o x y - OutOfOrderFoxy has changed their username to Xavitha_Albino in 2016 but is still popularly referred to as OutOfOrderFoxy. Berezaa has titled OutOfOrderFoxy the Miner's Haven Community Content Curator after creating many of his own Miner's Haven Submissions, some of which were accepted into the game, and sending Berezaa packages of hand picked Miner's Haven submissions for Berezaa to review, many of which have been denied although he has acknowledged many of the designs users have made. On Foxy's YouTube Channel, you can find videos of him creating submissions. * AppleSaucePlaysGames - AppleSaucePlaysGames is a budding YouTuber with about 4,978 subscribers. He used to make Miner's Haven videos, but has appeared to have move on to other games such as Portal Heroes. * Kdude - Kdude is a smaller YouTuber in the community. He was originally a Miner's Haven YouTuber, before changing content to other non-Roblox games. He currently sits at 2.4K Subscribers. He recently came back however. Currently all of his older Miner's Haven videos are either deleted, private, or unlisted. * Totally Mysterious - Totally Mysterious is an up and coming Miner's Haven YouTuber. His content consists of Miner's Haven and Beat Saber. He currently sits at around 2.5K Subscribers. His videos are normally Miner's Haven setup tutorials, or live streams. He has also been awarded the Lord of the Haven shrine by OutOfOrderFoxy. 10k-100k Subscribers * Berezaa - Berezaa has an official YouTuber channel where he posts sometimes random videos, trailers for Azure Mines and Miner's Haven, In August 2017, Berezaa started streaming Miner's Haven development on YouTube instead of Twitch. Berezaa doesn't post tutorials on Miner's Haven but shares tips and tricks sometimes during his streams. * BlockayBurn - BlockayBurn is a very well known Miner's Haven YouTuber recognized for his Miner's Haven gameplay videos. He was the former #1 person with the most lives, being at 18-19K lives before the Sacrifice update. This is extremely impressive as Life Skipping or Layouts did not exist. Most of his videos feature some of his friends such as Peytr0n, ZorgonMasterOfEvil, and THEAMAZINGKANG. He currently stands at 30K+ total lives on Miner's Haven and is one of the people who used a setup to reach Centillion, abbreviated CENT, he also is one of the youtubers to get Draedon's Gauntlet along with other youtubers as Totally Mysterious. * Evanbear1 - Evanbear1 is well known on ROBLOX for his streams on Miner's Haven and many other ROBLOX games. He was one of the OG's of the game, being one of the first people to ever play it upon release. He made several tutorial videos and gameplay videos. During the 2017 ROBLOX developer's conference in California, he won a raffle to eat lunch with ROBLOX CEO David Baszucki. 100k+ Subscribers * Seniac - Seniac creates a variety of ROBLOX videos but has several Miner's Haven videos documenting his journey throughout several lives. Seniac has been criticized by Berezaa on Twitter for struggling to finish his 1st life with Qn money, at this time. In the video Berezaa links to, Seniac called the Schrodinger Evaluator the "Sacrificial Evaluator" after seeing its name right in front of his eyes. At the time Berezaa made that tweet, Seniac had only 40K subscribers. * biggranny000 - biggranny000 used to upload several Miner's Haven videos, but has since moved on to other games, like AppleSaucePlaysGames. * Godenot - Godenot, while not having uploaded a full fledged series for the game, has uploaded Miner's Haven videos every now and then. * Lazer1785 - Lazer1785 is well known across the Berezaa Games community for his item reviews, game glitches, and the countless setup videos he has created to guide users on advancing forward in Miner's Haven. When Miner's Haven goes too long without an update and Lazer runs out of ideas, Lazer uploads videos about other ROBLOX games and had created a channel called Lazer1785 GO designed to do that but has seemed to stop. Despite some past scandals involving game breaking glitches and or cheats, Lazer has maintained his popularity and continues to grow in subscribers,although not as fast as other YouTubers. Lazer1785 has currently quit playing miners haven in 2018. Category:Other